A weird and freaky wedding
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The Powerpuffgirls are getting married in my story. But not to the Rowdyruffboys. Read to find out who. Oh and comment please.
1. Chapter 1

**A weird and freaky ****wedding**

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh this story will be a weird one. And I want to point out. Yes I am a traditional couple lover. I just need these couples to break them up,"**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Please read and review. We hope it will end well,"**

**Quanktumspirit: "Don't worry. It will girls,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

I was out on a date with my boyfriend Dexter. We have been going out since high school and we are in love with each other. He asked me to be his girlfriend as we entered high school. I accepted and we went out every day of the week. We studied, go to fun fairs, have wonderful dinners and even once in a while sex. I can tell you. We enjoy each others company and we want to stay together for as long as possible. But I hardly ever felt happy. I know something was missing to make us both perfect.

I went out one evening with Dexter out because he said that he had an important question. I meet him in the usual place at the Chinese restaurant. He looked very nervous and he was fingering something in his pocket.

**"Hi Dexter," I said happy.**

**"Hi Blossom," Dexter replied happy.**

**"How has it been since the last 24 hours?" I asked blushing.**

**"I missed every minuet of you. It hurts being away from you," Dexter said upset.**

**"So why did you wanted to meet me here tonight?" I asked him suspicious.**

**"Well… because… Ok I tell you," Dexter said nervous.**

Dexter pulled out of his pocket a ring box and went on one knee. I blushed furious.

**"Blossom Clara Utonium… will you marry me?" Dexter asked me using my full name.**

**"Yes Dexter. Yes I will," I shrieked happy. **

We shared a passionate kiss. I can't wait till our weeding.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

I was out on a date with my boyfriend Cody. We have been going out since kindergarten and we are in love with each other. He asked me to be his girlfriend as we entered high school. I accepted and we went out every day of the week. We played, go to fun fairs, have wonderful dinners and even once in a while sex. I can tell you. We enjoy each others company and we want to stay together for as long as possible.

But I hardly ever felt happy. I know something was missing to make us both perfect. I went out one evening with Cody out because he said that he had an important question.

I meet him in the usual place at the French restaurant. He looked very nervous and he was fingering something in his pocket.

**"Hi Cody," I said happy to see him again. **

**"Hi Bubbles," Cody replied nervously. **

**"How has it been since the last 24 hours?" I asked him.**

**"I missed every minuet without you, It hurts being away from you," Cody said upset.**

**"So why did you wanted to meet me here tonight?" I asked him nervously. **

**"Well… because… Ok I tell you," Cody said.**

Cody pulled out of his pocket a ring box and went on one knee. I blushed furious.

**"Bubbles Anna Utonium… will you marry me?" Cody asked me using my full name.**

**"Yes Takaki. Yes I will," I shrieked happy.**

We shared a passionate kiss. I can't wait till our wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercups P.O.V<strong>

I was out on a date with my boyfriend Mitch Michelson. We have been going out since High school and we are in love with each other. He asked me to be his girlfriend as we entered high school. I accepted and we went out every day of the week. We go to wrestling classes, have wonderful dinners and even once in a while sex. I can tell you. We enjoy each others company and we want to stay together for as long as possible.

But I hardly ever felt happy. I know something was missing to make us both perfect. I went out one evening with Mitch out because he said that he had an important question. I meet him in the usual place at the Chinese restaurant. He looked very nervous and he was fingering something in his pocket.

**"Hi Mitch," I said happy as I saw him.**

**"Oh, hi BC," Mitch said happy.**

**"How have you been the last 24 hours we were apart?" I asked him happy. **

**"I missed every minuet being without you love, it just hurt's so much to be away from your beauty," Mitch explained.**

**"So what is so special about tonight?" I asked him interested. **

**"Well... because I... ok I'll tell you," Mitch said after sorting himself out.**

Mitch pulled out of his pocket a ring box and went on one knee. I blushed furious.

**"Buttercup Maria Utonium,... will you marry me?" Mitch asked me.**

**"Oh my god, yes Mitch, yes I will marry you," I said happy as ever.**

We shared a passionate kiss. I can't wait till our wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yes guys. I am a traditional couple lover. I just need these guys to create the story.,I don't own the Powerpuffgirls or the Rowdyruffboys or anybody who will come up in the story. Please review."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Some ****very ****mad ****readers**

**Quanktumspirit: "This chapter popped into my head as I just finished the last one. Like always. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls, Rowdyruffboys or anybody who comes up in the story."**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

The news of our engagement speeded like wild fire around Townsville. The media reported about our wedding 24/7. They didn't give us any peace to talk some things through. We were photographed like top models. We were asked like 200 thousand questions per hour and it got very annoying. Well. At least everybody is happy with our wedding. Or so we thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks P.O.V<strong>

Hello guys. We the Rowdyruffboys have just got up from bed, eat our breakfast, got washed and dressed and then we picked up our morning news paper.

**"Guy's breakfast," Boomer called us down.**

**"Yeah Boomer, let me just read... HOLY ****SHIT. GUYS HEAR THIS." I screamed shocked after reading the head lines.**

**"Why are you shouting in the early morning man?" Butch asked mad.**

**"Hear this guy's, ' ****Townsville News Paper 6. May. 2011. ****The Powerpuffgirls are getting married. ****Today is a day to celebrate Townsville. Yesterday around 7 in the evening the Powerpuffgirls were asked the big question by none other than: ****Dexter, Takaki and Mitch Michelson. ****They are planning on getting married on Friday the 13 of May. ****Everybody is invited to celebrate with them the happiness of their true love." I read out to my brothers shocked.**

As we were done reading it we felt like our worlds were being attacked by the new boyfriends of the Powerpuffgirls. I could clearly see the murder look in Butchs face and Boomer was ready to blow up the church.

**"Can you please give us permission to kill the men who are going to steal our future dream wives?" Boomer asked me mad.**

**" No, but we can try to stop them," I said grinning at my brothers.**

I told them the plan and they nodded in agreement.

**"Are you sure it will work Brick?" Butch asked me with doubt in his mind.**

I just grinned at them evil.

**"Positive," I said wickedly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh ho. What are the Rowdyruffboys up to? Well just wait to find out. Please review."<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting everything for the wedding was like the III world war has broken out**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well this may sound brutal. But it isn't that bad. Please review,"**

**PPG and RRB: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us ore anything just the made up story. Please review,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

We all walked through Townsville to get everything for the wedding. I can tell you, all the shop owners tried to pull us into there shops to buy there things and that would be a shop honour of the Powerpuffgirls agreeing to there products.

We were mad because as we just got a nice light blue cake, a light green cake and a pink cake. We got our shoes that were all white with gems: red, dark blue and dark green. The dress was the most complicating thing to get. Because we just wanted a traditional dress and not some over puffed freak dress, like Himeko has. One shop which was calm and friendly to us was a shop called:

_**Linda Wedding dresses, suits and shoes. **__**You can find anything you want in here **__**and even tell your future and being calmed down.**_

So we entered it and straight away we smelt lovely strawberry.

**"Mmmmh. This shop smells nice. It smells like lavender," Bubbles said happy.**

**"Um Bubbles. The shop smells like apples," Buttercup pointed out.**

**"No you both are wrong. It smells like strawberry," I said sniffing the air.**

The shop owner came to us. He was around 80 years old and looked half asleep.

**"You all are correct Powerpuffgirls. And congratulations," The shop owner told us.**

**"Thank you. Now we read on your shop window that you sell the best wedding dresses?" We asked her. **

**"Yes, that is true. Everybody from far and wide comes to my little shop to find the dress of the future and for you 3 I just have the perfect ones," The shop owner told us happy.**

She went to the back of the shop where she pulled out 3 beautiful dresses. One was a light blue Cinderella dress for Bubbles. The second one was a red Queen Elisabeth type of dress for me. And the third was a green dress based on Princess Tiara out of The Princess and the Frog for Buttercup.

**"These dresses are perfect," Bubbles squealed. **

After we got them we saw at least 3shoe shops fighting each other with you have guest it shoes.

**"Buy our shoes, please they are the best," The first shop owner said.**

**"No our's are a lot cheaper," A second Shop owner called out.**

**"No we have the best quality, buy our shoes," A third shop owner called to us.**

**"Let's each just go to one shop each, then they won't try and kill each other," Blossom decided.**

We each got to the other shop and we bought our shoes. The rings we bought and they looked wonderful. Loads of other arrangements were finished. Well at least the howl of Townsville was happy that we were getting married. Or so we thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Ok. It will shortly go off with a bang. I can tell you,"<strong>

**Powerpuffgirls: "We are getting married. Hooray,"**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ahahahah. Not if I have something against it. Just you wait and see,"**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us. She just owns the story. Please review,"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting ****ready ****for**** the ****church**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. I am putting up the wedding now. How will the Rowdyruffboys stop the wedding and tell the girls that they love them?"**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us. She just owns the idea of the story,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Utoniums P.O.V<strong>

I was at our house and cried in my arms. My dearests of daughters are getting married today. My angels are finally being women and marrying the men of their dreams. Or so I thought. I looked at my girls how they placed on their wonderful dresses. They looked very upset.

**"Girls. Aren't you supposed to be happy? You are marrying the boys of your dreams and your best friends for life," I pointed out confused.**

**"Yes father. We are happy," Blossom said still upset.**

**"I don't think so. Please tell me the truth," I begged my daughters.**

**"Ok dad. We will tell you, to be sure. We are not in love with them, we have sold our hearts to someone else… we think. And we are quiet sure that we will never live happily ever after with them," Buttercup explained to her father.**

**"Who have you sold your hearts to if not Mitch, Cody and Dexter?" I asked them.**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup breath deep and started to cry, the tears ruins there makeup completely.

**"We think we are in love with-" Bubbles was about to say, but stopped.**

Suddenly Mitch, Takaki and Dexter came in, they were dressed in there nice suites and they looked very happy. I just wanted to vomit. I don't like him at all.

**"Are you ready my dear Buttercup?" Mitch asked Buttercup.**

He gave Buttercup a passionate kiss and she looked like she was about to puke. After 1 hour we drove up to the church for the ceremony. The mayor was the one who bound my kids together forever. I am so proud of them. I can't contain my tears into my body. Everybody is happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yeah. I know it is short. But it fits the chapter. Please review. Like always. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls, Rowdyruffboys or anybody that comes up,"<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A ****church ****full**** of ****misery**

**Quanktumspirit: "****Please ****review****."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks P.O.V<strong>

Well the plan was quiet simple. Trash everything down, knock out the groom and kidnap the bride. We knew that the girls hated the boys. They would never live happy ever after like that. So we reached the church on time and had a few elephants with us to distract the party.

**"Lets go through the plan again. We are using the elephants to cause havoc while we get the girls and leave with them?" Boomer asked me.**

**"Yeep. But only at that moment when the Priest says: **_**Has anybody got any obligations of why these lovely couples should not get married they may speak now ore forever hold there peace.**_** Then we will burst in with the elephants, while they trash everything we say that we are against it and then get the girls. Understood?" Butch confirmed the plan.**

They all nodded.

**"That means we need to keep an eye out of when the priest says those words," I told them.**

**"How? The only window in the chapel is 2 meters high. We would need to fly up there and we don't have any super powers?" Boomer asked us.**

(Sorry that I didn't say it in the start. Nobody has super powers.)

Me and Butch looked at each other and grinned evil.

**"Guys don't look at me like that," Boomer said worried. **

**"Don't look at you like what?" Me and Butch asked him at the same time.**

**"Thank you for offering to be the eyes Boomer," I told him laughing. **

**"What? No, no wait-" Boomer suddenly panicked. **

Me and Butch threw Boomer up to the window and he looked through it and landed back in there arms. (A bit like Shrek did with donkey in Shrek 1.)

**"What do you see?" I called up to him.**

Boomer at the window gives in a quick peak.

**"The howl of Townsville is in there," Boomer reported back down to us.**

He came back down and we caught him, settling him carefully back onto the ground.

**"Did he say the words jet?" Butch asked him.**

**"I don't know. You need to throw me back up again," Boomer said.**

And so we did, Boomer at the window.

**"Shit," Boomer cursed as he looked threw the window again.**

**"What?" Me and Butch called back out to him worried. **

**"He already said the words," Boomer reported.**

**"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Butch shouted irritated and mad. **

He grabbed the spick and rammed it into the elephant's bottom and as the Powerpuffgirls were just going to kiss there new husband the elephant's came charging through the side of the church wall and destroyed anything in his way.

**"What in the name of crises-," The Powerpuffgirls asked us shocked.**

**"WE OBJECT." We shouted.**

The elephants caused a right havoc around the place and destroyed everything what came in there way. Dexter, Takaki and Ace tried there best to protect the Powerpuffgirls.

The girls were quiet shocked as they didn't have a chance to help. We grabbed the girls, kicked Ace, Takaki and Dexter in the butt and left the elephants to destroy the rest. The Powerpuffgirls looked like there talk to god has been answered. They were saved by none other than… us the Rowdyruffboys.

Well not exactly Prince Charming, but better than Dexter, Ace and Takaki put together.

**"Um guys. How did you know that we were getting married today?" Blossom asked us confused. **

**"Hahaha. You mean how we could not know? It was on the news, in the newspapers and even in the internet, YouTube, face book anywhere where you can put up important information," I informed her chuckling.**

The girl's just shook their heads. Suddenly Him came in and started to attack them. But the boys just laugh and reflected his attack over to a Powerpuffgirl statue which showed Mitch, Takaki and Dexter proposing to the girls.

With a short blow the statue was destroyed. We looked happy as that ugly thing was gone for good. But that didn't stop more trouble coming.

**"And just where do you think you 3 are going with our brides?" Somebody suddenly called out to us.**

Mitch, Cody and Dexter came out of the church and started to fight us.

**"We thought you wanted to fight us Cody?" Boomer asked him as a tease. **

**"We do. Nobody steals our wife's and comes away without having their hairs crushed," Cody said mad.**

**"Hahaha. Very funny. Well we aren't even using our super powers and you 3 are still losing. I know how about we-," I called out with an evil idea in my head.**

**"NO BRICK DON`T." Boomer and Butch shouted out to me, to try and stop me.**

**"Turn up the heat," I finished my sentence grinning.**

I fired at a nearby metal can and manage to spread out nice flames around creating a nice fence of heat and fire.

**"Not bad Ricky, not bad at all. But what do you make of the opposite element. Water?" Dexter asked me chuckling. **

**"It's Brick not Ricky," I snapped back at him.**

Dexter chucked a bucket of water over me and I just sealed it of with a flaming wall of fire. The water turned into steam.

**"Why do we have to fight?" Boomer asked, since he doesn't like fighting that much.**

**"We don't just go home and let us marry the girls of our hearts," Cody said chuckling. **

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Boomer shouted mad after hearing what Cody said.**

Boomer started to attack Takaki and gave him a nice electro shock. Cody screamed and attacked Boomer with his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Butchs P.O.V<strong>

I was fighting Mitch Michelson to get Buttercup back.

**"I knew it would be stupid letting Brick burn down this boring church. You really have a bad taste in a wedding church Mitch Michelson," I told him to wind him up.**

**"Really? Well this is the church where I have been baptized," Mitch informed me, like I cared.**

**"Really? Cool. Well this is the church where you can be crucified as well," I snapped back at him mad.**

**"Question Butch: Why did you attacked us?" Mitch asked me.**

I stayed a bit quiet and looked at my feet. Then I answered. Our fight stopped for a few minuets.

**"I am just following Bricks plan. And the plan is to stop the wedding. Why? I have no clue," I told him half the truth and half a lie. **

**"I know why… and I am happy that you stopped us for making our biggest mistake in the world," Mitch said with a sense of honesty in his eyes.**

**"What? You didn't want to get married to Buttercup Maria Utonium?" I asked him surprised. **

**"No. I don't love her that deep. And I know that she doesn't love me either," Mitch told me.**

**"How do you know that she doesn't love you that deep?" I asked him confused. **

**"I looked into her soul one night and saw that she has erased me from her heart. Look for yourself Butch. You will have a nice surprise," Mitch told me and then advised me.**

I looked at Buttercup and she was sitting in a chair, crying into her hand's. I checked her heart and Mitch was right, Buttercup loved me, I was in her heart.

**"So if she doesn't love you that much. Why did she want to get married to you today?" I asked him still confused. **

**"That is quiet simple Butch. You and your brothers were dead for the past 10 years and the girls moved on. I saw that she never got over the kiss that she gave you and killed you on that day. She wanted to marry me and forget you forever. But I can clearly see that she will never forget the boy who has stolen her heart. And I am pleased with you Butch," Mitch said happy.**

**"Why?" I asked him confused.**

**"Because. I am not in love with Buttercup any more. I love Robin from the 6 grade. We went out for the past 5 years. But Buttercup had a broken heart from you and I had to rescue it. But if you go in there and tell her how you feel, she will be rescued from you," Mitch explained it to me.**

**"Do you think she will forgive me for what I have done over the past years?" I asked him unsure. **

**"Positive. Go on. Tell her," Mitch urged me on.**

**"Really?" I asked him.**

**"Yes. Now go on," Mitch told me.**

Mitch left the area and Buttercup sat on the staircase dripping wet as it was raining now and looked as miserable as ever. Her heart was broken, her soon to be husband has left her and she was very sad about it.

I walked up to her and put my coat over her naked body. She looked surprised up at me.

**"B… B…Butch? What are you doing here?" She asked me surprised. **

**"I was wondering what you were doing here and why your future husband just dumped you?" I asked her confused.**

**"Mitch has dumped me for Robin. I can't blame him. He is really in love with Robin. I think I will never find my Romeo. Nobody likes an ill tempered girl like me," Buttercup said sad as tears fell from her green orbed eyes. **

**"Oh how wrong you are BC. Because… because…," I was about to tell her, but my own tears made a knot in my speech code. **

Buttercup looked at me with hot puffed up eyes. As I knew _**Actions speak louder then words **_I took her hand, helped her up to her feet and kissed her on the lip's. Not a 0815 kiss. I gave her the kiss of true love which I have been keeping all these years for her. Because I love her more then my own first she was shocked, but then she depend it and made my heart run faster.

**"You love me too?" Buttercup asked me surprised. **

**"Yes Buttercup. Do you remember the 4 words I told you by our first kiss that destroyed me. I said I love you BC. And I really mean it," I informed her whiles blushing. **

**"Butch I love you too," Buttercup told me whiles blushing.**

We had another kiss and left the trashed church.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomers P.O.V<strong>

I and Cody just hit each other with fists to get the other one on their knees. This is quiet boring if you ask me. It is quiet impressive to see what 2 boys would go through for the girl of their hearts.

The winner gets the girl and the loser is left there with a broken heart. I could tell… Bubbles was in a deep: Love triangle situation between us two. Poor her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks P.O.V<strong>

I was fighting Dexter for the love of my life Blossom. I watched her out of my eye and my heart flutter again. She is really hot today. I wanted to tell her and hold her in my arms.

Suddenly Dexter that little cockroach stabbed me in the neck with an anti X poison.

**"There you will die now Brick," Dexter said as he cheered.**

**"ANTI FIRE ATTACK. AAAAAAH," I shouted in pain and confusion. **

I fired at such forced that I burned Dexter terrible around his body and my own. Lucky I didn't have that much burn. But Dexter was in a terrible state.

Each minuet that passed I felt weaker and weaker. I was dying. I knew I would not survive unless I get treatment in less then 2 hours.

And I wanted to die. There was no shame in dying right? After all who would want to save a mass criminal like me?

**"NOOOOOOOO BRICK!" Somebody suddenly shouted out shocked.**

I heard my name being screamed out by somebody. Sadly I felt so weak that I couldn't clearly make out who was it. I blacked out completely and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh drama. I am leaving you here with an all mighty cliff hanger. I will try and update soon to. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore anybody that comes in the story. Please review."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hospital of love**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. Brick is very weak. Just for you readers to know. He is not dead. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls series ore anybody who comes up on this story. Please review,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks P.O.V<strong>

As I closed my eyes in the church all I could hear was Blossom screaming my name. Thousands of thoughts shot through my head at once: Why was she calling my name out?

What will my life be after death? Will I sit in hell or heaven? Actually I could answer the last question: I will sit in hell even when I was killed in a church. I would never be able to feel this love that I have for Blossom ever again. I know if she dies she will go into the pure heaven.

I slowly woke up expecting to see Him and the devil down in hell. But I could hear a light beeping. I could smell air. So I am still barely alive. What a relieve.

**"Do you really mean it guys?" A voice that sounded like Buttercup asked.**

**"Yes we really do," Clear as day that was Butch's voice speaking next.**

**"Man he look's pretty blue and grey," I heard Boomer, remind me to strangle that idiot. **

**"I would like to see how you would look like after somebody rams an anti-X needle into you Boomer," Another clear leader type of voice, Blossom. **

**"Quiet he is waking up," And the last voice belonged to Bubbles.**

I opened my eyes fully and found myself not in hell. But in a white hospital bed. I looked around and saw the howl gang: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer. Everybody had their street clothes on. What has happened that I ended up here? How long was I asleep?

**"Finally Sleeping beauty has woken up. How are you brother?" Butch asked me worried. **

**"W… Where am I? What has happened?" I asked them confused. **

**"You are in a hospital and the rescue was successful. The other guys are all at home now. Those jerks have just dumped their wife's," Boomer explained.**

**"Technically they weren't our husbands thanks to you," Bubbles said as she had her hands entwined with Boomer's.**

**"How…. How did you save me?" I asked them confused. **

**"By bringing you to the hospital. We all had a massive blood transfer and we all have now ordinarily blood. So Him will never be able to interfere with our lives again," Butch explained, showing the 100 needle implants in him, Boomer and myself.**

**"It was Him giving us the mighty sting?" I asked surprised, remembering the pain I was in.**

**"Yeah. We went down to hell to destroy Him after he hurt you the worst. He is now really dead," Boomer told me.**

**"The nurses said that you will get throw it. Good luck." Buttercup said.**

I nodded and looked around for Blossom. She was sitting in the chair next to my bed and looked as white as a ghost to me. She was in a total shock. Then she slowly got up and looked at the others.

**"Guys. Can I please talk to Brick alone?" Blossom asked the others.**

**"Ok. Come on. We will wait for you in the cafeteria," Bubbles said.**

I wanted them to stay. But they left and Blossom walked up and down my hospital room. The heat between us was so intense that you could cut it with a knife.

**"Blossom I… I-" I was trying to explain myself, but didn't come to word.**

**"Brick how could you? Why did you stop me from making the biggest mistake in my life and saving me from a total disaster?" Blossom asked me surprised.**

**"Because I knew as your counterpart that you didn't love that man," I told her honest. **

**"You are right Brick. And thanks to you I opened my eyes for the first time in 10 years," Blossom said smiling at me warmly. **

I don't get it where she is trying to get to with this conversation. She looked at me and sat on my bed close to my head.

**"Maybe it is better if I didn't say anything. Lets just go back to how it was," I suggested.**

I tried not to look at Blossom, but she grabbed my face and was now nose to nose with me.

**Blossom:,, "You are right Brick. We should go back to how it was. The problem is though-," Blossom breath her cold breath in my face, it smelt like chocolate.**

She brushed my lips and gave me a kiss on the lips. I blushed a mighty shade of red, her lips even tasted like chocolate.

**"I don't want to go back to how it was because-," she said.**

She kissed me again and depend it.

**"I love you Brick. With my full heart," Blossom told me honestly. **

My howl face turned red with embarrassment. But I didn't break the kiss. In fact I gave it even more passion and we massaged each others tongs. She wrapped her arms around me and I hold her tight. After we finished the kiss we looked into each others eyes with gleams in them. We are now truly in love with each other.

After that I made a full recovery after 3 days and we all could go out together on a triple date. Everyone loves their right full love. Boomer and Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch, me and Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Well what do you guys think?"<strong>

**Bubbles and Boomer: "Hurray Brick is ok now."**

**Buttercup and Butch: "And we all are finally together with the person we love the most."**

**Blossom and Brick: "Hot, hot, hot…"**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore the Rowdyruffboys. Just the story. Um guys?"**

Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch levee me in the room and Blossom and Brick were lip locking again.


	7. Chapter 7

**The happy ending wedding**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well I have to end this story some time. Please review. And sorry that I haven't finished it jet. Written date: Friday 18th May 2012."**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

The triple dates we had together with the Rowdyruffboys were the best fun we had ever. We 6 have been now together for the past 2 years and we girls think we should finally tie the knot with them… but sadly we couldn't thanks to one Saturday morning.

We haven't told our father jet that we were in love again. Brick was with me at my house and I introduced him finally to my father. As did Bubbles Boomer and Buttercup Butch. Our father Professor Utonium eyed them up and down and asked them some silly questions. In fact I have caught Boomer pulling a face behind our dads back.

Professor John Utonium agreed them to accept the Rowdyruffboys in his family and the boys showed our father their proposal rings. He was well impressed with their beauty.

**"Well… I must say you guys are more of a man then the girls last husbands." The Professor said happy.**

**"Um dad we never got the chance to marry them if I might remind you." I informed him.**

**"Yes, yes quiet right. Well to tell you all the truth I couldn't stand Dexter ore Takaki one bit. Mitch was ok, but he never seemed to happy with Buttercup. I couldn't see why. But girls are you really 100% sure the Rowdyruffboys for fill your husband wish list?" The Professor asked us worried again.**

**"More then ever father." Bubbles said with delight.**

**"We will try everything in our power to help them if that is your wish sir." Boomer said being the perfect gentleman as always. **

**"Yes quiet right… ok. You 6 have my permission. How does tomorrow sound?" The Professor asked them.**

All 6 kids hugged Professor John tight and they thanked him from the bottom of there hearts. The day after finally the wedding took place and Professor John had to walk 3 times up and down the isle to hand over his beloved girls.

First Blossom to Brick. They both agreed and kissed happily. Then Bubbles to Boomer and they couldn't keep there fingers of each other. And last Buttercup to Butch who both hugged and never separated. The wedding bells rang threw the day and the night with joie upon all 3 happy coupes.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I know quiet short. But I ran out of ideas how to end this story. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


End file.
